


Eros

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-02
Updated: 2000-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuh-Q Fest Challenge -A mission sends Kirk and Spock to a planet where they are expected to do anything it takes to get their governing body's cooperation. First times.  (challenge stipulations at end of story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

Eros  
TOS K/S  
by Bats

 

“Message coming in from Starfleet, Captain.” Communications Officer Uhura relayed to her commanding officer.

“Play it.” Jim Kirk requested.

“Captain Kirk, I need you to proceed directly to Selcha 4. It is imperative that you gain  
acquisition rights to their dylithium supply. The Klingons and Orions have tried  
without success. Jim, you will do whatever you must to ensure our rights to their  
dylithium. Komack; Admiral; Starfleet.

Jim mentally rolled his eyes as he spoke to the helmsman. “Set course for Selcha 4, Mr. Sulu. Ahead warp factor two.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Sulu responded as he touched the screen before him.

“Mr. Spock, procure what information you can on Selcha 4.” Jim made eye contact with his first officer and received his customary nod. “Mr. Chekov, ETA?”

“Two point seven days, Sir.” Chekov turned to look at the Captain behind him.

“Thank you, Ensign.”

Spock finished up on his panel just as he tuned to face the Captain, “Transferred required text to the briefing room terminal, Captain.”

“Okay, let’s go take a look.” Jim smiled at his First Officer.

As if in synchronized motion, the Captain and the First Officer turned and moved toward the turbolift. As the doors whooshed open, the two men entered and rotated in sync as the doors closed behind them.  
\-----------  
Standing on the transporter pad, Kirk said to Scotty, “Mind the store.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Energize.” Kirk told him.

Kirk and Spock beamed down to the quad of the State Building. Planet representatives Zelsto Thini and Rahja Denesto were there to greet them. They indicated that their suite was ready for them and handed Kirk the agenda of the day’s meetings.

Thini asked, “Do you wish to avail yourselves of your quarters before we begin?”

Kirk looked to Spock, who indicated he was ready. “We’re fine. Led the way.”

They entered a large hall with thirty men in all. They discussed the dylithium crystals and what was needed to create such an agreement. A situation that Kirk expected to remedy quickly as he had carte blanche. But it was not to be. Seems all thirty men had questions and all had the right to ask them. The midday break approached and Thini called for adjournment.

“Captain, Mr. Spock. Rahja and I would love you to join us for a meal.” Thini asked.

“Our pleasure, Mr. Thini.” Jim answered for both.

“Please call me Zel.” The statesman asked. Both Starfleet men nodded.

A ground vehicle appeared and Thini told the automated car their destination. They arrived at a secluded outdoor café. As Kirk took in his surroundings, he noticed that all the occupants were men and some were in somewhat suggestive positions. Several were just kissing or light petting but others….. Jim felt the stirrings of desire at some of the obvious arousals he witnessed. He was concerned only if his First Officer was feeling uneasy.

He slowed and as expected, Spock did too. In a low voice he asked his friend, “Will this situation make you uncomfortable? If so, I can plead weariness.”

Spock had noticed the Captain’s increased heart rate and respirations and found it fascinating and answered the question. “Uncomfortable? No sir.” Spock answered, his polite mask in place.

“Okay, maybe we can learn more about these people and figure out why they talk in circles.” Kirk returned, watching avidly what was all about him. As they joined Zel and Rahja, they interrupted a kiss between the two men.

The Selchans separated and smiled at their guests. After their order of salads had been taken, Jim poured tea from the pot and offered Spock some. He nodded and Jim handed the cup over and poured one for himself. All the while casually observing the other patrons. He noticed a lot of inner thigh stroking and was sure he watched as another climaxed. He changed direction of his eyes as he felt himself grow hard. It wouldn’t do to stand up just now in these form fitting trousers that would hide nothing.

Spock was fascinated, not by the other occupants of the café, but by his Captain, Jim. He could smell Jim’s arousal along with noting the rapidly increasing respiration. Spock had witnessed this reaction form his friend while on shore leave, as he pursued a female. He had never seen him show any interest in men.

Spock now noted his own increased heart rate with that thought. A tiny shred of hope sprang to life inside Spock’s chest and he had to school his body’s reaction to this discovery. The Vulcan’s mind was not on the meal conversation at all. Instead, he speculated that it might be possible to attain as aspiration that he’d had, and that up until now, it had been completely unattainable. An intimate relationship with Jim.

He had studied this culture in more depth than the staff review provided and knew that this was mild in comparison to some of their festivals. He would have to stick close to Jim and avail himself if an opportunity arose, one where he would not have to reveal his heart. He didn’t believe that James Kirk was ready for that. But Spock had more hope than ever before.

They returned to the negotiations table after their meal, but were unable to resolve the issue. Kirk and Spock were directed to their suite with the promise of a gala dinner in their honor.

“We attempted to show the Kilingons our hospitality, but they declined. The Orions started a brawl, we are hoping the Federation will fall somewhere in between.” Zel left them.

They wandered about the suite, it had several rooms, but only one actual bedroom. Kirk grinned at Spock, “You’re taller, you can have the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

That special grin could probably stop a war and Spock knew it could stop his heart. But in his usual deadpan voice he said, “I believe that we could share the bed, Captain. It is quite large and I do not use that much room.”

Kirk turned to look at his First Officer and recognized the stubborn look and realized that arguing was a waste of energy. “ Fine, Spock, I’ll try not to kick you out of bed.” Again the grin.

“Why should you try to kick me out of bed? If you do not wish my presence, all you would have to do is ask.” The perplexed expression told Kirk not to even bother explaining that one.

Waving his hand and arm in a never mind gesture, Kirk added, “Just an expression Spock. I won’t be kicking you out of bed.” He finished exploring by entering the bathroom, “Come in here Spock.” Jim called out.

Spock entered as requested and headed to where Jim’s voice had beckoned. The adjoined enclosed patio had a whirlpool with steam rising, set in a jungle environment without the insects.

“Ah, a soak before dinner would be welcome after this day. Will you also try it out?” Jim asked of Spock.

Normally, Spock would have declined, but with the Captain’s unexpected reaction at lunch, Spock wished to observe more. “Yes, I believe I would.” Spock missed the surprised look in Kirk’s eyes.

Spock shed his clothes quickly as he didn’t want the smallest chance of his body responding to Kirk, for these new ideas had not been relegated to tight compartments of his mind yet.

Kirk shed his clothes and walked fully naked across the enclosure to pick up towels for the two of them.

They soaked quietly, enjoying the company, without the need to chatter. Kirk looked about the patio. A lot of equipment, devices and gadgets were for pleasuring. Jim also couldn’t help noticing that there was nothing in here for women, just men. Jim felt the stirring of desire as he thought on how some of the devices might feel.

Spock observed his Captain. He followed the eyes that identified all the tools in the room, the smile that played about his lips, and the half erection that followed. Spock in turn found himself hardening and worked at achieving a meditation level to reverse that. Once achieved, he stood and reached for a towel and excused himself.

Jim watched as the Vulcan exited, his eyes following the firm buttocks. He reached over and clicked on the jets and the water roared. It was unlike any other jets experienced. The water pulsed as though hands were moving on him. A sensual man, Kirk enjoyed the sensations. He let his mind wander back to lunch, the evident arousals and his mind replayed the climax of the man sitting at the next table. Jim’s cock responded to both the mental and physical stimuli. So he just rested his head back with his eyes closed and stroked himself, imaging himself at the outdoor café, being teased into orgasm. He felt the build and he stroked faster, imaging other hands at that table on him. As his seed boiled over, the owner of hand’s face came into view, Spock. Kirk sat up and damped his thoughts quickly, hoping that Spock didn’t pick up on any of that.

He flipped off the switch to the whirlpool and noticed that the water was clean. Relieved that the water obviously ran through a purifier. He quickly dried off, lingering only as he dried his testicles, Spock’s image again in his mind. He shook his head and went in search of clean clothes.

As they were finishing the neck latchings on their dress uniforms, Kirk asked, “Well, Spock, do you think we can make it through the evening without starting a fight?”

The merest crack of a smile laid on the Vulcan’s lips, “I believe that is possible. I know that I will not.”

“Oh, and are we implying that I could?” Kirk responded with a smile.

“You did on Dellium Ruo, Captain.” Spock teased.

Ruffled, Kirk leapt to his own defense, “But that was completely different. That only happened…” Jim stopped as he caught the Vulcan’s expression. The blasted man was teasing him. “Spock, you’re teasing me.” The human grinned.

“Vulcans do not tease, Captain.” Spock replied, his mask hiding the impish nature below.

“Yes they do, just very subtly, as you did now. But who’d believe me……McCoy’d say it was all in my imagination. He’d have me looking at ink dots.”

“I do not see what ink dots have to do with teasing,” Spock looked perplexed.

“One has to be teasing to find anything in those pictures.” Kirk grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

“That is most logical. I have seen those pictures too.” An answering twinkle was in Spock’s eyes for the whole ridiculous conversation.

Kirk laughed, enchanted once again by his First Officer.

They were picked up and escorted to the Grand Hall, only now, all the individual rooms had become one immense room. There were hundreds of men there. They were led to the head table and were greeted by both Zel and Rahja. Food and drink were placed before them by the first women they had seen on the planet.

Jim had an assortment of foods before him, including meats. He looked to Spock, and saw that he had only foods that did not contain meat. Jim turned back to his host and smiled appreciatively.

“We wish to provide foods that would please the palate, not offend the guests. We research the dietary differences of all guests to Selcha 4.”

Spock nodded, “Most appreciated.”

Kirk tried most of the different dishes before him, as he grew full, he chanced to see if he could engage their hosts in a real conversation. “I noticed that you had a few women servers, do women not participate in politics?”

Zel considered his host a few seconds before answering. He did not receive any censure, only curiosity from him. “Women do participate in politics, only it is their own. Men’s politics encompass the planetary affairs, world trade, as such, and rules that govern men. Women’s politics encompass farming, child rearing, education, as such, and rules that govern women. The political leaders meet each year to gage any necessary changes that might be needed.”

Spock was riveted at the internal structure of this society. This was new information on this culture. “How long has this worked successfully?” He questioned.

“Six thousand years.” Rahja answered.

Kirk sat straight in his seat, “Six thousand years? That is an accomplishment. How is it then that you had women servers here tonight?” Kirk queried.

Zel smiled at Rahja as he answered, “Our wives volunteered to help. They wished to see the Federation representatives. In case that if an agreement is reached, they might be able to better judge how it could effect them.”  
Jim smiled. He could read the men’s pride in their wives. “Do they ever attend these functions?” Jim asked.

“Oh yes, we have combined galas several times a year.” Rahja answered.

Kirk was about to ask some more questions when his host, Zel stood and brought the entire room to attention. “Fellow Selchans, happy eve to the mid summer. Our Federation guests,” he indicated the two men on his right. “Captain James Kirk and his First Officer, Mr. Spock. They represent the United Federation of Planets. They are interested in our dylithium mines. Please, make them feel welcome and feel free to come up and speak with them.”

Rahja then stood as Zel sat, “The hour of celebration commences and our beloved festival begins tomorrow afternoon sharp. Salutations all.”

A cheer rang out and the real celebration began. Music could be heard throughout the hall and dancing started almost immediately. Men held each other close, swaying to the melodies.

Rahja spoke to both Jim and Spock, “If we do not see you again this evening, we will have a car waiting for you in the morning. We will meet until midday. Tonight, your same driver will be there for you whenever you wish to depart. We hope you stay and get to know our people.” With a bow to his guests, he bid then adieu. He then put his hand out to Zel. He kissed Zel’s fingers before pulling him upright. Together they headed for the dance floor.

For about the next thirty minutes many Selchans came up to them, introduced themselves and wished them well. When finally it seemed that we were left to themselves, Kirk sat back and relaxed. He watched the room. Where it wasn’t as overt as the café, the men were obviously arousing themselves. Jim thought it was done with a beauty in their movements. He felt his body react to hedonist actions and sought deflection.

He moved his chair closer to Spock as he said, “It reminds me of the ancient Babylonian culture on Earth. Where the love between two men was considered an exalted love over the mating love. This concept was also found in the Ancient Greek culture too. There it was the accepted for almost four hundred years. It was a very masculine culture, but one could openly refer to another man’s beauty. Like here, their love was not hidden. Earth’s culture then changed and became almost totally homophobic for the next two thousand years before tolerance became the standard again.”

“In my readings of this culture, I find no religious bias against this.” Spock relayed.

“Religion did play a big part in the ancient Earther’s views.” Kirk agreed.

“I also find it intriguing that the women have established their own political and economical hierarchy but are still able to interact with the males in an equitable manner.” Jim mused aloud.

Spock raised his brow at the Captain.

“Don’t look at me like that Spock, I paid attention.” Jim grinned at his First Officer.

Spock gave Jim that almost smile. The smile that only Jim would recognize as such anyway.  
\-------  
Morning arrived and the car was waiting for them. At the morning’s meeting, the attendees seemed to be more at ease, but still, nothing seemed to get accomplished. Rahja apologized.

“I hope you can excuse the preoccupation of the members, our people are already leaping ahead to today’s festival. They find it hard to concentrate on the matters at hand. We will not return to work until the day after tomorrow.”

“What is this festival?” Kirk asked.

Rahja’s face lit up, “Ah! The Mid-Summer Night’s Festival is our most renown event of our year. It is a grand celebration. It is akin to a rebirth ceremony. We will wash out the old and rejoice in the new.”

Zel looked to his partner and understood the silent message. “You are most welcome. But you must know, if you attend, you must fully participate. A great insult will be inferred if you didn’t. Your attendance would help the negotiations remarkably.”

Spock nearly held his breath awaiting his Captain’s answer.

Kirk looked to Spock, who raised his brow, as if to say, I’ll follow your lead. Jim told their hosts, “We will be honored to attend. What form of dress is required?” Hoping they didn’t have to wear their uniforms.

“No problem, the standard formal dress attire will be delivered to your room. We will see you later this afternoon.” Zel smiled as he and Rahja left them. Their driver waited and returned them to their suite.

As Kirk kicked off his shoes, he asked of his First Officer, “Well, Spock, what do you make of it?”

“They seem to place great store by the upcoming festivities. Illogical. What one does in one’s own time hardly belongs at the negotiation table.” Spock hoped he hadn’t dug himself in too deep.

“For some, Spock, if a common ground can be found on the outside, then some become willing to compromise in the belief that they share major beliefs together. Tonight we will do our best.”  
\-------  
The clothes had arrived shortly after they had returned. The tunics were of a soft material that Spock enjoyed touching. One was black and one was gold, Spock smiled inwardly as he left the gold one for Jim.

The pants were white and they were fastened, hip to ankle, along the outside of the leg. Spock’s brow rose high in question. Kirk smiled as he imagined Spock getting into it.

Spock took extra care in preparing himself for the festival, having a clear idea of what was expected. He put the tunic on and was surprised as it molded to his form without being tight. He greatly anticipated seeing Jim in his.

Jim greatly enjoyed the fabric. The tunic molded to his muscles and curves and it was most flattering. He discovered that the pants did the same, hugged his frame without feeling tight. No underwear could be worn though, it would ruin the look. Kirk smiled as he imagined Spock making a logical decision to delete the under garments for the evening. When he went into the front room to find out what shoes they were to wear, he stopped short as he saw the Vulcan in his black and white finery. The taught muscles of his frame were highlighted by the fabric and Kirk thought to the Greek culture and how they could openly comment on the beauty of another. Right now, Spock stood before him, beautiful.

Spock was glad of his Vulcan training, Jim was breathtaking and it took all the Vulcan had not to react to it. He indicated the sandals on the floor and waited for Jim to bend and pick them up before moving, almost afraid of what he might do.

Jim picked up both and handed Spock his as he smiled at him. Spock swallowed and broke eye contact. The smile was almost his undoing.

They headed down stairs. The car was waiting for them and the driver opened the door. The interior was different, it was soft and designed for two to sit close together.

The driver pulled up and parked. Then told them, “This is where I’ll be when it’s time to depart. You’ll also need to purchase a place in the waterfall line, that will be your number for the whole event. Don’t have to stand in line that way.” He pointed to kiosk and left them with a smile.

Jim turned to Spock, “I’ll go get our tickets.” Spock nodded and Jim hurried away. When he reached the window, he discovered that there was a ticket already waiting for them. He made his way back to Spock and saw a man touch and whisper in his ear and hurried his pace.

Spock stood waiting for Jim to return and was disturbed from his thoughts by another man that came up and touched him. He whispered in his ear that he was available for the evening. Before Spock had the chance to rebuff him, Jim came up and quickly placed himself between Spock and the interloper. No one could touch that beautiful man except himself. Jim was surprised at his own thoughts.

He put his arm around the Vulcan’s waist and said aloud, “Got our tickets. Who’s your friend?” Jim looked the man in the eye and his message was clear. Stay away. He’s mine.

As Jim and Spock made their way to the entrance, Spock found himself unusually pleased at Jim’s overt possessiveness.

They entered the festival grounds and were impressed with the simple beauty of the amphitheaters and buildings. There were no balloons or colored paper for decorations. There was a banquet hall stocked with food for ongoing eating. There was a necessities hall with things such as towels and changes of clothes.

They looked at their ticket number and realized that their number seven put them in the first batch of starters. They found their place in line and both watched all that happened around them. Trying to ascertain what they would be expected to do. They followed those in front as they moved through the cupola and entered a vale with the most awe inspiring waterfall.

Water cascaded over the edge of a rock wall forty feet in length and fifty feet high. Men stood as pairs and scrubbed each other down with a sponge created just to remove the dead layer of skin. Symbolic to starting fresh each year.

They removed their clothes as did all the others. As Kirk and Spock moved into the water, Kirk watched intently as to what options he had. Jim had already decided that he would administer to Spock, as he couldn’t ask his First Officer to do it for him.

The water was warm and both enjoyed the feel against their skin, as though little fingers were tantalizing the entire body. Kirk took up the sponge as he murmured into the pointy ear, “As in Rome…….forgive me my forwardness.”

Kirk rubbed Spock’s neck and shoulders, back, then chest, feathering his hand as he saw the others do. He quickly got lost in the feel of Spock’s skin and continued as he wanted to. Jolts of desire shot through Kirk as he encountered the dark olive nubs. His erection jutted upward but he was uncaring of it as the olive nipples responded to his touch. They became erect and protruding just as had the double ridged penis below.

Spock tried for control, but it was gone as soon as he watched Jim’s erection grow as the human laid hands on him. The stoic Vulcan was aroused by the very hands he’d dreamed of. There was no control and for the first time he embraced all the sensations that Jim’s hands wrought.

Jim sponged and caressed all places on the Vulcan’s body except the fully engorged shaft. After he had finished the feet, he started on his own path of discovery with his tongue. He started with the ears, running his tongue down the jawline to the neck. He nibbled at the juncture of the shoulder and neck, leaving a tiny mark to warn off any other flirtatious men. His tongue took great joy in the chest area, loving the texture of the course hair, the spicy skin and the truly erect nipples. He spent a prolonged time at the deep navel, enjoying how the Vulcan purrs vibrated against his cheek.

This time Jim did not ignore the groin. First he licked the ball sacs, then enclosed them within his mouth completely. Jim felt his shoulders grabbed and fingernails dig into his skin. ‘I think he likes this,’ Jim thought to himself. So with no objection forthcoming, the human plunged his mouth down onto the Vulcan’s olive cock and sucked it hard. He relaxed his throat so that he could house the entire length. Jim kept changing the rhythm to hold off Spock’s climax as long as he could.

Jim ran his hands on Spock’s lower back luxuriating in the feel of the furrier body. Desire surged through his system, his hands cupped the furry buttocks and pulled them closer, driving the Vulcan’s shaft further into his throat. Jim groaned and the vibration against his most sensitive part had Spock groaning in return.

Jim’s finger traced the crackline until the fingers encounter the pulsating hole. He gently pushed at it, using the falling water to ease the digit inward. Tremors shook Spock’s body as pleasure, before unfelt, ran rampant through his body.

Jim worked his finger in slowly until he was able to reach a slight protrusion, brushing against it sent even more tremors through the Vulcan frame. Gauging Spock’s readiness by his abandoned reaction, he contracted his throat muscles as he sucked harder and stroked the prostate. Spock’s whole being quivered and he finally exploded into Jim’s mouth. He eagerly swallowed until all the seed was expelled. The spicy taste matched the spicy scent of his beauty.

Spock’s body and mind was filled with languor and he leaned back, energy spent. Jim gently cleaned him, then reached down and kissed his lips, needing to taste them finally, uncaring at the moment what it told the Vulcan.

The Vulcan was lost in the mire of sensations that had flooded his body. The passion was greater than what he had felt in the pull of the ‘blood fever’. This was more than words could describe and this stymied the usually word-full man. Then the lips descended and Spock became lost all over again. That which he had coveted for so long was happening. Spock let his emotions dangle out there and returned the kiss with all the buried feelings that had been trapped inside. He embraced Kirk, pulling the human down on top of him. He rolled over gently trapping Kirk beneath him. He keenly felt Jim’s erection and groaned anew. He’d been tasted, now Spock wanted to taste.

After years of smiles and scents, Spock knew his opportunity was now to show the one that held his heart how much he could feel under loving fingers.

He kissed the mouth that had given him special smiles every day. He explored the different taste, different temperature, luxuriating in those very differences. The moist, warm cavern welcomed him, sucked him in. The texture of Jim’s tongue as it slid against his was distinct, erotic. Just as the throaty sounds fed his self-confidence, enabling him to become bolder.

Reluctantly Spock moved away from Jim’s mouth and traced the round human ears as Kirk had done to him. Another new delight in taste and texture. The taste was different than that of the human’s mouth and he could become quite fond of it. He ran his tongue along the outer rim and in all the ridges of the ear before moving down the neck. He sought the juncture of the neck and shoulder and nibbled hard as Jim had done.

Jim called out, “Yes, Spock.” Gratified that Spock marked him too.

The Vulcan’s fingers followed the path that his tongue had set and the sensory combination was electrifying as well as profound. Jim knew that no other lover would satisfy him again. With that knowledge made clear, Kirk gave himself up to the tactile deluge. Thus allowing his body to act in a fully wanton manor.

The Vulcan felt the complete capitulation and reveled in his ability to give as he received. But it was Jim’s groans that could be his undoing. The knowledge that he could make his Jim moan and beg for more was more powerful an aphrodisiac than direct stimulation. His whole life became focused at this point in time on giving Jim pleasure.

The erect, pink nipple swelled even more as his tongue encountered it. His fingers played with the other and it too perked out more. Spock switched back and forth between the two, tearing more groans from his lover. Jim writhed and bucked under the Vulcan body, groin to groin, grinding, rubbing. Spock knew he had to relieve Jim before he, himself became lost in the sensory vortex.

The Vulcan moved his tongue down the abs, tasting the salt and the unique human flavor that matched his scent. He ran his fingernails over the chest and abdomen and Jim begged for release. Spock reveled in the sensual chanting of his name.

Gone were Vulcan mores, gone were Vulcan restraints on his desires. Determinedly he plunged down on Jim’s rock hard shaft to his testicles, enclosing all within his mouth. Spock’s throat muscles, his tongue, the sucking, all were overpowering, wringing an orgasm so explosive that fire ran in Jim's blood. Jim fought to stay conscious, to experience every micron of the sensory array the Vulcan had given him.

Jim was unshielded and Spock was so focused on the human that he too experienced Jim’s orgasm and came on the leg pressed against his erection. If this was a taste of melding during orgasm, Spock knew he had to have more. He knew that Jim was an addiction and he was already an addict.

Their passion, so intense, did not leave the others around them unaffected. Many in line, waiting their turn, came by just watching. None of this mattered as the human and Vulcan were lost in their own world of discovery. Spock smiled at Jim and Jim sucked his breath in at the sight. He cupped Spock’s face and bestowed a kiss of promise.

A gentle cough intruded and Zel said quietly, “The next delectation awaits you.” He smiled and then returned to his partner, Rahja.

They stood for a few minutes under the falls, letting the water refresh their bodies. Their spirits were already renewed. They picked up their clothes and followed the queue into a sea-terraced canyon.

Each pairing took a separate terrace. There was a mat, a blindfold, earplugs and a bag. Zel explained to the aliens that it was a sensory enhancement ritual. The duration was about thirty five minutes in standard time and then they would proceed to the bathing pools after. Zel bowed and left them.

Kirk turned his eyes to Spock, “Let me attend you.”

The appeal was so earnest, that Spock nodded. He was unsure what else he could experience, but he gave himself up to his human.

Kirk, being a very sensual man, had a good idea of what the expectations were and wanted to put Spock on the edge of his feelings. He motioned for Spock to lie face up. Jim gazed at the verdant body, muscles, contours, scars of shared adventures. Kirk knew he loved his first officer as he had loved no other. He wanted to create an epic tale of love on Spock’s body.

Jim picked up the blindfold and smiled at his Vulcan, yes….his. He kissed the slightly parted lips and then the perfect nose. He whispered, “Trust me,” into the exquisitely pointed ear.

Spock looked up at the human’s face, surrounded by a golden hue, with complete trust, he told him, “With my life.”

Kirk sent a silent message of love then covered the Vulcan’s eyes with the blindfold. Next he placed the ear plugs in Spock’s hands and asked him to place them in so he wouldn’t inadvertently hurt him.

Jim rained small, tiny, light kisses all over the Vulcan face. Never pressing long, never pressing hard. Just wafts of touches. He kissed the furry chest in the same fashion. Spock tried to lift himself up to stay in contact with the touches. Jim kissed the thighs and only blew air over the double ridged cock.

Jim removed a feather from the bad next to him. He started at the Vulcan’s feet this time, just ever so lightly brushing the skin with the feather edges. The moans coupled with the tremors, Jim knew that the Vulcan’s tactile filaments had been stimulated. He tickled the groin, barely making contact with the black hair surrounding the full erection. A glistening cinnamon bead awaited taking. Jim fixated on the silent offering, he dropped his head and allowed his tongue to gently separate the beckoning droplet from its creator.

The spicy odor of the Vulcan skin, and the scent of arousal combined to send new ripples of desire coursing through the human’s blood. Using all means of control Jim knew, he stopped himself from taking Spock then and there. Instead he refocused his sexual energies to please his Vulcan.

He used the feather all across Spock’s chest but stopped at his face. There he used his tongue to trace the lines, barely touching the skin. He changed to a closed palm and held it less than a half inch above the lips he wanted to kiss.

Spock involuntarily raised his head to the warmth. Jim moved his hands so each one was just above each nipple. His motion was in small circles, the nubs reacted, enlarged, jutting out more than before. This also earned more throaty sounds from the Vulcan.

Jim moved his hands down his lover’s stomach, watching as the muscles twitched without being touched. The skin reacted as though it had been caressed. Both hands ended up above the Vulcan groin. The heat was almost visible and Spock’s erection danced.

Hips rose, bucked, and writhed and still he could not reach Jim. Spock begged him, “Jim, Jim….oh, please …..Jim.”

Jim took his fingernails and very lightly ran them over the testicles, then up the long shaft, over the ridges to the head. He repeated the movement, faster and faster each time until Spock could handle no more.

Spock was spellbound as his blood hummed. Places never touched within the Vulcan were now brought into the light, exposed to the sunshine of Jim Kirk. The fusion of sensation built up as he was brought to the brink and then denied. Again and again he was brought to the edge by Jim using the feather, his tongue, his fingertips and nails until little explosions began. Detonating a chain reaction of sensory awareness that ignited the flame, that was his blood, into the firestorm of orgasm.

Spock had thought that he could experience no more. He was wrong. He believed that Jim Kirk would never be predictable.  
Jim removed the blindfold and kissed Spock on the forehead. “The bathing pools are to the left. Let’s go.” Jim collected their clothes, then turned back to Spock, helping the sated Vulcan to their next stop.

There seemed to be about fifty pools. Soft-sided, hard-bottomed, hot spring fed pools. Their soak seemed to relax and rejuvenate their bodies.

Jim knew that his friend enjoyed the actual physical release, but he was concerned if he had mentally enjoyed it. The loss of the emotional stoicness would be difficult. He knew that Vulcan’s loathed what the pon farr did to them. He was worried if this was all too much.

Spock’d had few Vulcans to discuss matters such as this with. The healers usually did not have to engage and were not overly helpful. The Vulcan did not know if the joy he was experiencing was due to his human side or not. But he did not wish it gone. This was so much more than he had ever visualized, even after observing humans.

He knew now that he wanted a full bond with Jim. That the connection, the love he felt for this human was the only reason he survived the break with T’Pring. Spock knew the link was there as he felt Jim’s orgasm without a meld. He would have to tell Jim. Could Jim feel enough to continue the bond? Spock did not know.

Jim roused Spock from his thoughts. “Looks like we need to move on.” Jim got out, unbothered by his nakedness. He stopped and looked above him. “Look at all the stars. I never seem to tire of how they look.” Jim handed Spock a towel and waited for him to dry off, then handed him his clothes. Jim dressed quickly, welcoming the softness of the material once more.

They were guided to the eatery. They picked out foods to their liking and found a table out under the stars.

Zel and Rahja asked if they could join them and both men nodded. “Tomorrow is a holiday. We will meet with you the following afternoon. You need not worry about the agreement. We are quite willing to trade you the dylithium crystals you seek. An equitable arrangement will be granted. You have proven that you are tolerant and will make worthy business partners. Your driver is on call. See you the day after tomorrow. Enjoy yourselves.” Zel bowed and Rahja smiled as they left the Federation Representatives alone.

“Well, Starfleet should be pleased. Use any means necessary. I wonder what I should put in the report.” Jim smiled and looked over at Spock.

Tendrils of doubt weaved though Spock’s mind as he listened to Jim’s words. Did Jim do all this just for Starfleet. His joy diminished.

Jim noticed Spock stiffen slightly and wondered if he wished to return to their room. “Do you want to go back or would you like to finish the festival’s events?”

“Whatever you wish, Captain.” Spock said without emotion.

“Spock, I’m not the Captain here today. I’m Jim. What do you want to do?” Jim asked with evident sincerity in his voice.

“I would not be adverse to completing what we started.” Spock answered enigmatically.

“Let’s see what’s next.” Jim got up quick so he could head for the darkness before Spock saw his aroused state.

The meadow was beautiful. The surrounding mountain’s lent a reverent quality to the glade. The grass was tall so that lovers were somewhat secluded. A private tryst in public.

The two moons gave enough light so they would not trip over the rocks, but not too much light as to ruin the romantic quality. They found themselves a soft pad. Jim smiled at all the ‘toys’ available.

On the walk in, both men noticed the serious love play. Spock grew concerned at what this could mean. They sat on the raised pads and Jim turned to face Spock and cupped his face tenderly. “Spock, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I would never force you.”

Spock wanted very much to do this, have penetrating sex. But then Jim would know that he had prior knowledge, he knew he had to confess. “Jim, I have a confession to make. I had prior knowledge of what the Mid Summer Night Festival entailed. I did not share it with you intentionally.” Spock looked down, did not wish to see the anger in Jim’s eyes.

“Why?” Jim asked quietly.

“At lunch the first day, I noticed your erection at the public displays. I had not before noticed such a reaction from you concerning men. I wished to explore that aspect more thoroughly.” Spock said succinctly.

“Why?” He asked again.

Spock wasn’t sure what to say, or how much, he didn’t want what they had ruined, but he needed to know, “I thought it possible that if you considered a male partner, then you might consider me.”

Jim looked at the proud Vulcan and his heart squeezed. “Spock, I have a confession to make. I had prior knowledge of what the Mid Summer Night Festival entailed. I did not share it with you,” Jim paused and added, “Intentionally.”

Spock’s eyes flickered momentarily, then asked, “Why.”

“I’ve desired a fuller relationship with you for quite some time and figured this was a way to ascertain if you would be interested.”

“And if I was.”

Light sparkled in the hazel eyes, “I would be overjoyed, Spock. Are you?”

“For how long?” Spock asked, not answering Jim’s question.

“What do you mean, how long?” Jim turned his head to the side.

“How long would you desire a relationship? You don’t tend to stay in one for any great length of time.” Spock asked, mask in place, hiding the desperate yearning to just say yes.

Jim sat quite still, reflecting on Spock’s question. How long? He did not want another to touch his Vulcan, ever. “For as long as you wanted.”

“’Till death?”

“Oh yes!”

Spock raised his brow at the hope and hunger in Jim’s voice.

Jim decided that he would have to be straightforward and candid. “I have come to realize that you are the other half of my soul. A life ahead without you in it, is unacceptable. ‘Till death, is not long enough for me.”

To hear such words from Jim, was astounding, his heart’s desire, attainable. “I, too feel as you say.”

Jim reached up and placed a kiss on Vulcan lips. His hand moved around the pointy ears to rest on his neck and pulled his face closer. The next kiss shared the reverence, love and desire he felt for the Vulcan. Jim laid back and pulled Spock down on top of him. Spock matched the intensity of Jim’s kiss. Their tongues shared, their breath mingled, their hands explored. Discovering anew, their lover.

“I want you,” Both said at the same time. Their eyes meet and shared the message.

They shed their clothes again and Spock covered Jim’s body with his own, he so wanted to take this body, make it his. Jim was biting his neck and Spock could hardly think. “Jim…..If I penetrate you, we will become bonded.” Jim didn’t stop what he was doing, nibbling, licking the olive neck. “Jim it is life long. Jim?”

“Yes, Spock. I want it, I want you. Now, forever.” Jim moved his hands to the Vulcan’s chest, working the nipples into aroused frenzy.

Spock burned with the passion that Jim ignited, burned with the knowledge that Jim welcomed him, the bond. He kissed the human’s face as he ran his hands everywhere on his body, wanting to touch every part at once. Jim rolled a bit to the side and picked up a tube that he placed close. He handed it to Spock.

“You need to prepare me.” Jim’s voice was low and husky.

The sound burned in his blood. Spock griped Jim’s thighs and raked his nails along the inner edge. Jim quivered at the sensation and Spock continued upward. He ran his fingertips through the golden curls. The scent of Jim’s arousal was intoxicating and Spock had to work on his control. He coated his fingers with the cream and traced the crackline. Jim’s groaned growls caused the humming of Spock’s blood to speed up. He gently nudged his finger into the tight hole and Jim just tried to move closer. Spock moved his finger inward and waited for Jim to grow accustomed to the pressure. Jim wouldn’t hold still, asking for more. He placed the second finger in and Jim moaned again. Jim’s breathing became more like pants and Spock knew that Jim was okay.

He hit a protrusion inside Jim and in turn the human trembled as he called out, “Oh, god, yes. Spock.” Spock brushed it again and received the same response.

It was his own need that distracted him. He coated his penis and placed it at the opening, “Jim.” It was said with reverence as he pushed in. Jim was impatient to be filled and pushed back hard, impaling himself on the Vulcan doubled ridged sword. Spock quickly found a rhythm, and grabbed Jim’s erection in one hand as he placed the other over the meld points of Jim’s face.

Together they experienced the feeling of filling and being filled. They merged into one, the links of the bond building on the pre-existing bond that was already there. The links grew strong, weaving the two consciousnesses together. Spock’s hand was no longer needed to maintain the meld, so he used it to hold onto Jim’s hip. The moved together as one, fused, inflamed, riding the eruption as it coursed upward to the pinnacle. The outward burst was ridden together as they fell over the edge as one great essence.

Eyes closed, Jim reached out with his mind and Spock was there. // Spock! //

A rumbled sound // I am here //

// This is wonderful. // Joy flowed through the bond and Spock could not be unaffected by it, he smiled. Jim’ mind voice was full of wonder. // Spock that’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. I can feel your smile. I’ll always know now, won’t I //

// Yes, Jim // The deep rumble was filled with joy. // Jim, I want to sleep in our bed, in your arms. Let us go back before we fall asleep //

// Yes Spock, you in my arms, sounds good, feels good //

Jim cleaned Spock and himself hurriedly and they dressed the same way. They made their way toward the entrance, holding each other up. Their driver was there and opened the door and the two tired lovers sat in silence, arms still about one another.

In the room, they quickly stripped off their clothes and crawled inside the covers. Jim kissed his new bondmate thoroughly. The kissed was returned with equal enthusiasm.

“We have all day tomorrow and a soft bed.” Jim said with his killer smile.

“Yes.” Spock felt warm desire fill his body even though he was beyond tired. He then refocused his thoughts, “And a portion of the next. I find I want to spend it all with you alone.” Spock, then paused and found himself compelled to add, so Jim could be sure, “If we do, the bond then cannot be broken.”

“Good!”

A thrill of belonging ran through Spock. To be completely accepted as is, had been as unknown as the orgasm, and he received both from Jim, his t’hy’la, his bondmate.

“Can we have the formal bonding ceremony?” Jim asked.

Spock again knew the thrill of love. Jim really wanted this. He knew what Jim was actually asking, “Yes. On Vulcan.”

“Your parents?”

“The bond is done. It would be illogical not to accept it.”

Jim smiled and kissed his Vulcan on the nose, “Spock will you marry me?”

“Starfleet?”

“The bond is done. It would be illogical not to accept it.” Jim replied using Spock’s own words. Jim could make out the start of a grin on the Vulcan’s face.

“Yes Jim. I will.”

Jim sighed contentedly and rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. He had one leg intertwined with Spock’s, the rest of his body flush against his side. “I love you Spock.”

The Vulcan rested his head atop Jim’s and his hand along his shoulder, “I love you, Jim.”

Jim smiled as he fell asleep in his bondmate’s arms.

fini

 

Challenge: Kirk and Spock are in a place reminiscent of ancient Greece. They are in negotiations for something that Starfleet desperately needs. Homosexuality is very common here, and of course readily accepted. Spock hasn't encountered this very often, but sees Kirk's reaction to it - which is rather positive and realizes that his dreams and hopes may not be so far-fetched after all. He lures Kirk with him to some kind of gathering and there the participants are all male gay couples.... Perhaps some semi-public sex ensues.

 

Author’s note: Eros in Greek means sexual desire. In Ancient Greece (6th-9th centuries BC) m/m same sex relationships were common and accepted within their society. Research says that most common was bisexuality. The idea of romantic love was the most cherished and expressed in the m/m relationships.

Comments: A Sea Terrace is a geological feature much as it sounds. It would appear as many different land terraces along a sea facing cliff.


End file.
